Leona Heidern
Arraial do Cabo, São Paulo e Salvador, Sacramento, Brasil |Altura = 1.76 m |Peso = 66kg |Tipo-de-sangre = B+ y Orochi |Familiares/Relaciones = Gaidel (padre, fallecido), madre fallecida, Heidern (padre adoptivo) |Ocupación = Soldado Ikari Warrior |Gustos = Nada en especial |Odios = La sangre |Hobbies = Visitar fábricas |Comida = Vegetales |Deportes = |Medidas = 84cm, 60cm, 87cm |Armas = Pendientes de explosividad, Pendientes aturdidores, Botas especiales, Lanzamiento de horquilla |Deportes = Ninguno en especial |Estilo-de-pelea = Artes Marciales + Artes asesinas del estilo Heidern }} Leona Heidern (レオナ・ハイデルン Reona Haiderun) es un personaje de Ikari Warriors y The King of Fighters, que hace su primera aparición en The King of Fighters '96. También hace apariciones en las sagas de Metal Slug. Ella junto con Clark Still y Ralf Jones forman el Ikari Warriors Team. Su apodo oficial es "El soldado Silencioso". Leona fue concebida para ser un descendiente de Orochi en el momento de su debut y sus diseñadores tomaron un cuidado especial para dejar que sus intereses en el momento se reflejaran en sus acciones. En una entrevista con uno de los diseñadores de la serie, Shinkiro contesta que Leona es su personaje original favorito en la serie. Su voz es doblada por Masae Yumi desde su debut. Aspecto Leona tiene 18 años de edad, y es bastante seria, tiene cabello azul marino (aunque en Artworks se lo ve como cian oscuro). Al principio vestía formalmente como las oficiales de mando teniendo una chaqueta y falda cian oscuro, pero cuando entra a la lucha se ata una coleta su cabello y utiliza una ropa militar siendo una blusa verde, short verde, mallas blancas y botas verde pálido. En su forma Orochi su traje cambia esta vez de un color verde brillante (oscuro en KOF 2002) y su pelo se vuelve rojo. En los últimos juegos, ella ahora viste unos pantalones largos, blusa marrón oscuro y una botas militares. Historia Leona nació en una aldea sin nombre, donde vivía su infancia con su familia en paz. Pero un día uno de los heraldos de Orochi, Goenitz del viento salvaje, llegó a la aldea y exigió hablar con Gaidel, quien en realidad era también un heraldo de Orochi. Le ordenó unirse a él en su intento de liberar a Orochi. Sin embargo Gaidel se negó ya que había estado viviendo con su familia en paz y no quería tener nada que ver con Orochi de nuevo. Goenitz se enfureció, y antes de irse advirtió que Orochi no perdonaría a los traidores. Miró por un momento a Leona, le hizo una mueca y se marchó. Al caer la noche, Leona comenzó a enfermar, sufría un fuerte dolor de cabeza y al poco rato comenzó a toser sangre. Gaidel se alarmó, ya que esta era una muestra del llamado Disturbio de la Sangre, un proceso provocado por la sangre de linaje Orochi, aunque quien lo padecía poseía mucha mas fuerza, también causa locura y sed de sangre. Trataron de calmarla sin éxito. Dominada por este estado, Leona asesinó a la gente de la aldea, incluyendo a su propia familia. Goenitz regresó a la aldea, puso su mano en la cabeza ensangrentada de Leona y le ordenó dormir, Goenitz dijo que la despertaría cuando fuese el momento correcto. Leona comenzó a caminar sin rumbo en la selva. Fue encontrada por Heidern, quien había sido contratado para investigar el extraño suceso relacionado con la aldea de Leona, y no conociendo la auténtica naturaleza del mismo, decidió acoger a Leona como su ahijada, ya que para la vida de ambos sería beneficioso. En una ocasión, cuando Heidern volvía de una misión, vio cómo Leona subía a un árbol muy alto solo con las manos. Sorprendido con esta exhibición de energía, pensó que sería mejor que la chica permaneciera con él y entrenarla como soldado. Inmediatamente, Leona comenzó su entrenamiento bajo órdenes de Heidern. Aprendió todas sus técnicas, debido a una capacidad increíble de cortar con sus manos. Heidern se sorprendió del progreso de Leona: era como si ella hubiera nacido para luchar. Saga de Orochi No fue sino hasta 1996 cuando Leona recibió su primera misión oficial: debía tomar el lugar de Heidern en el equipo de Ikari Warriors durante el torneo The King of Fighters. Sus nuevos compañeros eran los mercenarios preferidos de Heidern: Ralf Jones y Clark Steel. Su misión era investigar a Geese Howard, el jefe del crimen organizado en Southtown, que había entrado al torneo en busca de una meta desconocida. Sabiendo que cualquier cosa que Geese busque sólo podría significar problemas, el nuevo equipo Ikari comenzó su misión. Aun habiendo sido eliminados en el torneo, Heidern ordenó a los Ikari Warriors asistir al estadio, en donde se llevarían a cabo las finales, para investigar cualquier acción posible de Geese Howard. Durante su investigación, una ráfaga masiva de viento arrasó por completo el estadio. Goenitz atacó al equipo vencedor, el equipo representante de Japón (Kyo Kusanagi, Benimaru Nikaido y Goro Daimon), siendo finalmente derrotado gracias a la ayuda del rival de Kyo, Iori Yagami y la organizadora del torneo, Chizuru Kagura. Pero Goenitz tuvo un momento para recordarle a Leona su pasado, lleno de muerte y sangre. Tras el torneo, Leona queda abatida. Los horrores del pasado cobraron más fuerza durante los acontecimientos de The King Of Fighters '97. Hacia las finales del torneo, Leona, junto con Iori Yagami, entró repentinamente en el Disturbio de la sangre, inducido por el propio Orochi. Ambos fueron controlados con éxito, y Orochi fue sellado de nuevo. Sin embargo, Leona se presionó tanto por estos acontecimientos, que deseó terminar con su vida, pero fue detenida por Ralf, que le devolvió la voluntad para seguir viviendo, al igual como Gaidel, que desde el cielo le explicó que no debe afrontar su pasado y ella acepta. Después de una charla Ralf le da su paliacate y ata su cabello, con él recuperando su gloria. Saga de NESTS Después de los acontecimientos de la primera saga, en The King of Fighters '99 Leona es nuevamente enviada por su comandante, junto con Clark y Ralf, y su nueva integrante de grupo, Whip, al torneo, para investigar sobre la persona que estaba detrás del torneo. siendo los del Cartel NESTS, y que estaba tratando de conquistar el mundo y teniendo que llegar a localizar su base y detener sus planes de conquista mundial. En el KOF 2000 nuevamente junto con Clark, Ralf y Whip llegan a entrar una vez más al torneo por ordenes de Heidern para investigar sobre quién estaba dirigiendo aún el Cartel NESTS ya que todavía habían individuos que estaban detrás del torneo, al finalizar el torneo solo se descubre que Whip llegó a abandonarlosm al encontrar el vídeo que dejó grabado. En el KOF 2001 vuelve a aparecer junto a Clark y Ralf, nuevamente integrándose al grupo su Comandante Heidern que substituiría a Whip, para llegar a investigar sobre el verdadero Líder del Cartel NESTS tratándose de Igniz. Saga Ash Los Ikari Warriors reciben una invitación del torneo KOF 2003 de manos de Heidern, que él mismo reibió, y fueran nuevamente a participar con el mismo grupo. Durante los acontecimientos del torneo, Leona llega a enfrentarse a las High School Girls Team. Pelea en la cual Leona queda en empate con Athena Asamiya (reflejando la igualdad de nivel que tienen ambas luchadoras), pero es Leona la que pasa a la siguiente ronda debido a que Athena se había quedado sin compañeras de equipo). Después, Leona y sus compañeros llegan a rastrear a los integrantes del Sky Noah siendo los hijos de Rugal tanto Adelheid Bernstein y Rose Bernstein. Se empeñan en derrotarlos y detener sus planes pero descubren que el organizador del torneo no habían sido elos, sino que el verdadero se trataba de Mukai un jefe descendiente de Orochi y que colaboró en esa organización. Al terminar el torneo cuando fue liberado el Sello de Orochi, Leona nuevamente entra en el disturbio de sangre, llegándose a transformar en Orochi Leona. Ralf y Clark la detienen inmediatamente para que no llegara a causar daños, aunque al intervenir salen lastimados. Cuando esta vuelve en sí, se azora al ver que paso, y llama a un equipo de rescate, pero se queda pensativa preguntándose por qué la presencia de Orochi fue tan fuerte al grado de que la hizo perder el control. Leona no participa en el siguiente torneo, ya que Heidern se lo prohíbe, por temor a que pudiera entrar nuevamente en el Disturbio de la Sangre. En su lugar participa Whip, nuevamente integrándose con Ralf y Clark al grupo teniendo que investigar nuevamente el torneo para saber acerca de los organizadores que estaban detrás. Leona nuevamente es enviada por Heidern en KOF XIII junto con sus compañeros de grupo Ralf y Clark, para investigar quién era el que estaba detrás del torneo. Logran descubrir que se trataba ahora de la hija de Rugal, Rose, que fue utilizada nuevamente para organizar el torneo y hacer las invitaciones a los respectivos equipos. En este torneo, Leona, durante una batalla, llega a salir gravemente lastimada, terminando en el hospital. Ralf y Clark la llevan, y una sorpresa fue que llegaría Whip a visitar al Hospital para saber como se encontraba Leona. Sus compañeros estaban preocupados por ella y permanecen a su lado hasta que ella se despierta, aliviada de preocupaciones, se ríe por primera vez en la serie. Leona continúa como miembro del equipo Ikari Warriors para cada torneo The King of Fighters. Another Day Leona hace un debut junto con los Ikari Wariors para tratar de buscar respuestas sobre el paradero de otro clon de Kyo. Después de que la electricidad se corta por K' y Maxima, quienes estaban hackeando la base huyendo de la fuerza militar. Cuando K' y Maxima discuten del proceso de clonación en el tren, parece que Leona tira un Arete brilloso y empieza a luchar con ellos que los toman como asesinos. No se sabe que ocurrió en el tren luego de que Ralf vio a dos sujetos. En el último episodio, ella, junto a Clark y Ralf, buscan respuestas sobre Kyo. También ven a Kyo y a Alba Meira peleando (creyéndose que Kyo es el clon), e Iori les avisa que no es el clon. Después de que deja de pelear y el fuego se extingue, Kyo les dice a ellos que si quieren una prueba con él pues que lo hagan. Personalidad Leona es muy reservada, y no le gusta hablar mucho. Tiene una actitud muy fría, y, aparte de Ralf, Clark, Whip y el comandante Heidern, Leona no habla con otras personas. Exteriormente parece muy audaz y despierta, pero en realidad sigue temiendo volver a su estado Orochi y hacer daño a sus amigos. Leona odia la sangre (debido a la masacre que causó), pero cuando lucha parece estar siempre cubierta de ella y a la defensiva. Es solitaria, pero sabe que sus compañeros estarán con ella incluso en los peores momentos. Estilo de Pelea Leona comparte varios movimientos con su padre adoptivo, Heidern. El slashmark en forma de V que aparece al final de su V-Slasher como movimiento de desesperación y Super es un homenaje a Choudenji máquina Voltes V - el robot gigante titular tuvo un ataque en el que hizo una barra en forma de V a través del enemigo, dejando una brillante V por un momento espectacular poco antes de que sea destruido. Su chispa rebelde como DM y SDM donde planta un explosivo en su oponente, alejándose del oponente al tiempo que uno posee, es en realidad un homenaje a Kamen Rider Negro RX - un programa de tokusatsu japonés, donde el héroe atraviesa a su enemigo y procede a hacer lo mismo pasar por la chispa que sale de su vientre de su oponente y finalmente explota. Además, su salto de ataque de CD (ataque fuerte que golpea al oponente de distancia utilizando la potente emisión / botones de patada) se parece a la versión Kamen Rider Negro de la patada del jinete, debido a la luz repentina e inexplicable de energía rojo alrededor de su pie, y se realizado en el aire. Otro sentai homenaje incluye aretes explosión (Himitsu Sentai Goranger). Sus otros movimientos toman sus homónimos de Grendizer y Jojo's Bizarre Aventure. Poderes *'Cortar / Manos filosas:' Leona puede cortar o perforar con sus manos. *'Aura de Corte:' Leona puede crear un aura de corte alrededor de las manos y los pies. *'Moon Slasher:' Leona puede crear un aura cortante con forma de luna llena. *'Voltaic Launcher:' Leona puede crear una bola de energía rodeado de varias hojas de energía. *'X- Caliber:' Leona salta al aire y lanza un aura cortante en forma de X. *'Ground Sabre:' Leona corre hasta su oponente para dar un corte de aura con su brazo. **'Gliding Buster '- complementa el ataque con una patada cortante. *'Anti-disturbio de la Sangre :' Gracias a su parte de sangre Orochi, parte humana, Leona entra en este estado cada vez que la presencia de Orochi es fuerte. Mientras está en esta forma, los ojos se dilatan, su espalda está encorvada, su piel adopta un tono más oscuro y su pelo cambia a un tono rojizo. Ella es en su mayoría incoherente y grita con frecuencia. Se vuelve más fuerte y más rápida, anteriormente, Leona perdía su cordura al estar en este estado, pero en KOF XIII se ve que ya puede controlarlo sin perder la razón. *'Earring Explosive:' Leona saca como una granada o dinamita que la avienta y pueda caer desde su adversario. *'V-Slasher:' Leona crea un ataque en forma de V hacia su enemigo desde arriba o abajo haciendo que explote. **En su SDM lo hace mas rápido y le resta mas vida. *'Revolver Spark:' Introduce una chispa explosiva hacia su oponente en el tórax y después de una pose que Leona hace, explotara en los aires. *'Awakening:' Leona se transforma a su forma Orochi, pero resta un poco mas de la mitad de vida. Es un SDM en KOF UM 2002. *'Grateful Dead:' Leona puede usar la técnica de Heidern donde resta vida su oponente. A diferencia de Heidern, ella no puede incrementar vida. (The King Of Fighters 99, 2001 y KOF 2002 UM) *'Combo cortante:' Realiza varios combos hasta explotarlo con un suplex (The King Of Fighters 97, 98 y 2002 UM) *'Dead Inferno:' es su HSDM de KOF 2002 UM, Leona realiza su combo del KOF 97 y a diferencia de The King Of Fighters 2002, se transforma en Orochi Leona. *'Leona Blade:' su movimiento Neo Max en KOF XIII, al ejecutarlo, ella entra en el estado Orochi (sin perder la cordura) y crea una cuchilla de energía que traspasa al oponente y después lo hace estallar, es su movimiento mas poderoso hasta ahora. Música *'Rumbling on the City' - The King of Fighters '96, '98, SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium *'W.W.III' - The King of Fighters '99 *'The Trooper '- The King of Fighters 2000 *'My Whip' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Jungle Bouncer '- The King of Fighters 2002 *'Inside Skinny' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'Smell of Gunpower' - The King of Fighters XI, The King of Fighters XIII (cuando la musica se ajusta en "Tipo B", solo la version de consola, compartido con Ralf Jones y Clark Still) *'Irregular Mission' - The King of Fighters XIII *'DESERT REQUIEM ~Operation02UM~ '- The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'Ray '- Days of Memories (Boku to Kanojo to Koto no Koi) Actores de Voz *Masae Yumi - (desde el debut) *Lisa Leonard - serie Maximum Impact (voz ingles) *Rachel Waltzer - The King of Fighters XII (voz ingles) Apariciones *The King of Fighters '96 *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters R-1 *The King of Fighters R-2 *SNK Gals' Fighters *SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium *The King of Fighters '99 *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King Of Fighters EX *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters EX 2 *The King of Fighters Neowave *KOF: Maximum Impact *The King of Fighters 2003 *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A *The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters XII *Metal Slug XX *The King of Fighers 2002 Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters XIII Apariciones en Móviles *Ikari - Leona Gekitohen *Days of Memories - (primero y séptimo juego) No jugable *Metal Slug Survivors *Metal Slug Team Mission *The King of Fighters Volleyball *The King of Reversi *The King of Fighters Mahjong *SNK Beach Volley Gal's Attack *Moeyo! KOF Dauindokai *SNK Gals Island Dokidoki Puzzle Shock! *SNK Gals Island Senkan Battle Gekichinshichaouzo! *Metal Slug Mobile 4 *SNK Gals Beauty Island Dungeon Mimi a Kimashita! *SNK Dream Battle *SNK High School Collection Cameos *The King of Fighters XI - En un fondo en PS2 *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum *Capcom vs SNK 2 - De pie junto a Edward Falcón en un fondo *The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 Apariciones en Anime *The King Of Fighters: Another Day - EP3 y EP4 Apariciones en Comics, Mangas y Novelas *The King of Fighters Manwa, serie a partir de KOf '96, por Andy Seto *The King of Fighters Novelas, a partir de KOf '96, por Akihiko Ureshino *The King of Fighters: Kyo Manga, one shot el último tomo, por Masato Natsumoto *The King of Fighters Serie S, manwa que muestra una historia alternativa de Leona durante KOf '95, antes de su primera aparición en KOf '96 * The King of Fighters 96 G, Manga que muestra una historia alternativa de los acontecimientos de Kof '96, por Ryu Takamisaki Personajes Similares *Orochi Leona Tarjetas Sprites Archivo:Leona-kick.gif Archivo:Lion_A_by_c00per619.png Galeria Artworks Leona97.jpg|The King of Fighters '97 Leona98.jpg|The King of Fighters '98 Leona99.jpg|The King of Fighters '99 Leona00.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 Leona01.jpg|The King of Fighters 2001 Leona k2002.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002 leona-k3.jpg|The King of Fighters 2003 leonakofxii.jpg|The King of Fighters XII Leona-kofXIII.jpg|The King of Fighters XIII 2000leonastriker.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 como Striker Leona-nw.jpg|The King of Fighters Neowave Kofmi-leona-heidern1.jpg|KOF: Maximum Impact Kofmi-leona-heidern2.jpg|Traje alternativo en KOF: Maximum Impact Leona-mi2x.jpg|KOF: Maximum Impact 2 Leona_Heidern.png|Metal Slug Defense LeonaMSXX.png|Metal Slug XX Otros Leona_portrait_kof_xi.jpg|Retrato en KOF XI LeonaWinXIII.png|Pose de Victoria KOF XIII 031.png|Trofeo Leona KOF XIII 028 Soldado Silencioso (secreto).jpg|Logro Leona KOF XI leona.png|Leona Chibi leona--.png|Ikari Warriors Team Chibi Leona_heidern_card_3KOFXFF.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury Leona_heidern_kofxfatalfury2.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury (2) Leona_kof_x_fatal_fury.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury (3) leona-.jpg Curiosidades *Después de KOF '96, ella adopta un régimen de entrenamiento más pesado, y los resultados se ven reflejados en sus estadísticas actuales. *En KOF '98, Leona saluda misteriosamente a Chang Koehan y menosprecia a Ralf. Esto fue pensado originalmente para ser un error en la mecánica del juego, pero los desarrolladores añadieron que era su forma de mostrar respeto por "Poder Real". El significado exacto de esta afirmación no esta claro aunque se convirtió en un tema popular en fan doujinshi por un tiempo. *En los créditos cómicos de KOF 2002, cuando Leona Saluda a Clark Steel, en la gorra de Clark se le aparecen un montón de Chang Koehans en miniatura. Posiblemente es una referencia a los rumores de como Leona había conocido a Chang. *Por un tiempo los creadores pensarían que Whip aparecería en KOF '96, pero decidieron colocar a Leona en su lugar *En The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2, Fio compara a Leona con su propio compañero Eri, pero llega a la conclusión de que a diferencia de Ralf y Clark, Leona en realidad no se parece a su equivalente en Metal Slug. *En uno de sus diálogos con Benimaru, este le propone una cita si ganaba, a lo que luego de pensarlo dice que sí, cosa que le sorprende y dice "No pensé que fuera tan fácil, ¿a caso te gusto?", pero dice "Como sea, no perderé de todos modos", algo que impacta mucho ya que aunque sea una mujer reservada y tiene una gran afiliación a las reglas podría decirse que tiene "Un lado sarcástico". *En sus diálogos con Iori Yagami en KOF XIII, ella le dice a Iori que no es como él. Se podría decir que ella está equivocada, pues el también tubo una infancia dura y, aunque Iori lo oculta, él también sufre por la maldición de su sangre al igual que ella, sin mencionar que ambos tienen una personalidad antisocial. Aunque debido a que Leona y Iori nunca tuvieron una comunicación plena y no se conocen realmente, ella no sabe que en realidad ellos sí se parecen bastante, siendo Iori probablemente el único que podría llegar a entender el dolor y la soledad que ella siente. Pruebas de KOF XIII thumb|left|335px Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Brasil Categoría:Nacidos en Enero Categoría:Personajes de Ikari Warriors Categoría:Disturbio de la Sangre